


Am I Pregnant?

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You figure out you’re pregnant and the father is your best friend Hal
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Am I Pregnant?

“Ugh, why does this taste disgusting? I just bought this yesterday!” You look at the milk bottle, almost expecting it to be past its expiration date. But no, there was a couple weeks until its expiration date. You called your roommate over to see what she thought, but it was fine for her. So you told your roommate she could have the milk. 

Suddenly you feel nauseous. It couldn’t have been the milk, despite its random disgusting taste. But you ran to the bathroom, and once you vomited, you felt infinitely better. Unfortunately, the few incidents you had this morning made you not feel very hungry, though you made yourself eat some toast before leaving for work, knowing that if you didn’t you’d be a raging hangry monster by lunchtime.

After work, you went to the grocery store to pick up a couple things-namely a substitute for the milk you’d had to give to your roommate. As you passed the pharmacy aisles, you saw some pregnancy tests. Suddenly, something clicked in your brain. You remembered having a one night stand with your best friend, Hal a couple months before. After a few days of awkwardness, you and Hal had mutually agreed to not talk about it, but it looked like now you’d have to.

You grabbed a box of pregnancy tests, finished your shopping, and headed home. Thankfully your roommate wasn’t there, so once the perishable groceries were put away you went to the bathroom. Following the instructions, you got multiple sticks ready and waited. While you waited, a truckload of questions ran through your mind.

What would you do if you were really, truly pregnant? How would you tell Hal? Could you be a single parent if Hal decided not to be in the baby’s life? Although you couldn’t see Hal not wanting to be a dad. And you would definitely keep the baby. But you knew you couldn’t be overly optimistic. Would Hal even be your best friend after this? 

The timer went off, telling you it was time to check the tests. You stared at them, not wanting to comprehend what they’re telling you. All were positive- you double checked on the box. Well, then. 

Now you had to tell Hal that he was going to be a father.

You texted Hal, saying that you had something important to talk about with him. He immediately texted you back, saying that he could meet you at the coffee shop that the two of you frequented. Anxiety hit you as you texted Hal back, telling him you’d meet him there in a few minutes.

When you arrived at the coffee shop, you were a bundle of nerves. The smell of coffee making you feel a little nauseous didn’t help. Thankfully, you saw Hal at your regular booth and headed straight towards him.

“Not getting anything?” Hal asked in surprise. You shook your head.

“Not feeling so hot right now.”

Hal’s look of concern made you want to melt a little. “Does it have to do with what you need to talk to me about?”

“In more ways than one,” you chuckled. Deep breath. You can do this. “I’m pregnant. At least, I’m pretty sure I am. I took a bunch of pregnancy tests after work and they were all positive. Plus I couldn’t drink the milk I’d just bought and threw up this morning.”

You saw a whole batch of emotions come over Hal’s face. Concern, shock, fear, hope, insecurity… And then he asked the question you dreaded.

“Am I the father?”

“Considering you were the only person I’ve had sex with in the recent past, more than likely,” you sighed. 

“Are you gonna keep the baby?”

You nodded. Hal sighed in relief, though you weren’t sure why. Thankfully the explanation came quickly.

“I want to be in our baby’s life. We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to, but I want to be their dad. And even if I wasn’t the father, you’re my best friend. I would be a terrible friend if I let you go through this alone!”

Tears shone in your eyes as you chuckled. “Hal, thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

Hal smiled as he took your hand and kissed your fingers. “Thankfully you’ll never have to know, if I have anything to do with it. We’ll be the three Musketeers.”

You giggled. “I’d love that. And maybe one day we’ll add a D’Artagnan!”

Hal perked up at that. “You’d want that?”

“I can’t imagine anyone else I’d want to do this with.”


End file.
